Dreaming
by TakenByMyLove
Summary: What goes through the mind of a person who has lost their loved one and lost all hope of seeing them again? A songfic using the song Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey. Enjoy and have fun reading it :)


_All my friends tell me I should move on_

Layla was always a strong, independent girl. Ever since she was little she liked to do things on her own and would get mad if someone tried to help her. She is still the same person to this date, she is independent, strong and brave. She conquered everything that was thrown at her. She did not do it alone of course, she did it with the help of her bestest friends, but due to all the fighting to save the magical universe she lost someone special to her. She lost the love of her life, her soulmate, her friend, her biggest support, her everything. Layla was devastated. The Earth fairies had told her that Nabu is asleep and that one day he will wake up, her friends were telling her the same, her parents, cousins, teachers – everyone, but Layla slowly started to lose hope.

_I'm lying in the ocean singing your song_

_That's how you played it_

Layla's days were filled with fighting off her cousin Tritannus. Although that kept her pretty busy, she still had Nabu on her mind. After every victory the girls would go meet their loved ones. Layla was happy for them, their happiness was her happiness too, but almost always she'd get sad because Nabu wasn't there. Every night she'd look at pictures of him and her, she'd reminisce about the days they've spent together. She grew tired of hoping that he'll wake up one day. She thought he had passed away, and she wanted to do the same, just to be with him again, so she went out on the beach to make her decision.

_Loving you forever can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on_

_That's how we sang it_

Layla went ahead and got into the water. She didn't swim, she just floated, thinking about everything. She thought about what would happen if she passed away. How would all of her friends and family react to her death? She knew that everyone would be devastated to lose her, to lose one of their best friends, but she really couldn't live without Nabu. All she wanted to do is see him again, touch him, hold him, feel him.

_And there's no remedy for memory_

_Your face is like a melody_

_It won't leave my head_

She remembered how in the first place she didn't like him. She pushed him away, but he was still there. He saved her from many threats, he always helped her with everything, even when she didn't want help, she couldn't say no to him. He meant everything to her. He's always in her thoughts, he's always there with her, she can't get him out of her head.

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead_

She dreams about him every night. She never thought she'd say this, but Layla was scared to go on without him. Somehow she feels that he's always with her and that everything is alright, but in reality she is scared that he'll never wake up. She does everything to stay strong and move on, but he's always there and he never leaves, and Layla likes it that way. She wants him to be with her forever, even if he's just a painful memory.

_Everytime I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you, I'm scared that you_

_Won't be waiting on the other side_

Layla is still floating in the ocean deep in thought. She feels the water gently touch her. It made her shiver, but she didn't mind. She was lost in her thoughts. Come to think of it, she was always like that. Whenever Stella or Musa were talking to her, she'd listen to part of their words, and then her mind would blank out and she'd start to think of Nabu again. Her friends understood her, they knew what she was going trough, so they didn't get mad at her for not staying focused, but they were worried about her. They were worried that she'd do something to herself and they didn't want to lose her. Layla on the other had was wondering how it would be like to see Nabu again. She dreamed about him every night.

_Everytime I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you, I'm scared that you  
Won't be waiting on the other side_

Her dreams were the only time that she'd get to live the things her and Nabu were planning to do. It was the only place that she'd get to see him as a person again. The only place where she was trully happy.

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong  
Tell them when you find true love it lives on  
That's why I stay here_

A few months ago, Layla had faith that Nabu would come back again. Her friends were amazed by her strenght, they admired her for that so much. Layla was glad to have them, they were a part of her, just like Nabu, so she always helped them with their relationships, even if it made her nostalgic and sad.

_And there's no remedy for memory_

_Your face is like a melody_

_It won't leave my head_

But now, she felt the need to give up and go in the afterlife, the place where she thought Nabu was. She really wanted to be with him again. By now, tears were streaming down her face. She didn't want to leave her friends and family, but she wanted to be with Nabu more than everything.

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead_

She knew that she was being selfish with this, she knew that it was a bad decision to just let everything go in order to be with someone she loved so dearly. At this moment she felt so weak. She never thought she'd get to a point in which she'd consider death. She cursed Ogron for doing what he did, but she knew that wrath was never the answer. All she want is for Nabu to come back.

_Everytime I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you, I'm scared that you  
Won't be waiting on the other side_

Layla was still floating in the middle of the ocean. Everything was so calm and peaceful, she felt like she could stay here for hours and hours and she never wanted to leave. But the ocean had other plans. The waves suddenly became strong and the pushed Layla around, but she was still floating.

_Everytime I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you, but there's no you  
Except in my dreams tonight_

Layla was oblivious to the ocean's sudden movement. She was too deep in thought. Everything regarding her life flashed in her mind. Her childhood, her life after meeting the Winx, her and Nabu – her whole life flashed before her eyes.

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

Layla started to drown, slowly but surely. She was still oblivious due to the fact that her mind was lost. She felt numb and lifeless, like nothing was worth anymore. She opened her eyes and realised her situation.

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep  
And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me _

Layla started to slowly swim up, trying to save her life, but it was too late to do that on her own. She was deep in the ocean, too tired to do anything. She didn't get to say goodbye to her loved ones, to her parents and friends, but part of her was relieved. She'd get to finally see Nabu. She stopped trying to save her life and let herself go. She whispered an apology and began to drown, that is untill someone grabbed her and started pulling her up to the shore.

_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I'm fine _

She opened her eyes hoping to see who it was that had saved her, but it was too dark to notice anything. She instantly began to swim so she could help the mysterious person. She used up all if her strenght, but luckily they reached the shore. She opened her eyes to see a person she never thought she's see again. She saw Nabu. She thought she was delirious, she thought she was dreaming. She thought this wasn't real. But it was. Nabu was trying to save her, hoping that he wouldn't lose her again.

_Everytime I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you, I'm scared that you  
Won't be waiting on the other side_

Layla struggled with remaining conscious, she was on the verge of passing out, but luckily she defeated her struggle. She remained alive. She couldn't believe her eyes and who she was seeing. She hugged Nabu tightly and never wanted to let him go. She still thought she was dreaming, she was living the most beautiful dream.

_Everytime I close my eyes it's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you, but there's no you  
Except in my dreams tonight_

Layla was carried to her room where all of her friends were waiting. They had been crying, which broke Layla's heart. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, she couldn't believe that she ever thought about leaving her best friends. But more importantly she couldn't believe that Nabu had saved her. This was all too much for her that she lost her consciousness. Nabu carried her to her bed and layed beside her.

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

Layla regained her consciousness and felt that someone was holding her. She recognized the person right away. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, she was very confused, sad and happy at the same time. Layla smiled to herself. She still thought she was dreaming. She didn't want the dream to end. She didn't want to wake up.


End file.
